Date Night with the Devil
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: The Devil shows he has a romantic side and treats Chloe to a date she'll never forget. This takes place after 'Pops' I've rated T


Disclaimer: still don't own...so unfair

Author Note: so um, no idea where this sprouted from but hey, what can you do but write it down and post for you lovely people ;)

Summary: The Devil shows he has a romantic side and treats Chloe to a date she'll never forget. This takes place after 'Pops' I've rated as T, but I wasn't too sure. If you think it should M please let me know.

Any mistakes are my own!

Enjoy! DB

* * *

He stared at her like she was a puzzle he had yet to solve. He watched as her lips moved, the way her eyebrow quirked in annoyance when she realised he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. The words had been on the tip of his tongue all morning but he just couldn't seem to get them out. For once the Devil was fearful of rejection, which was quite funny considering how many times she's rebuffed his advances.

"Lucifer!"

He blinked at her. "What?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?" Her brows raised as she waited for a response.

It didn't seem like the right time and he knew she wouldn't be happy if he asked while they were crouched next to the dead body. Humans were fascinating creatures yet they held a strange regard for rotting flesh. This poor soul was either already in hell or in heaven listening to Uriel prattling on about how wonderful it was to welcome them to blah, blah, blah. Listening to that boring old twat was far worse than hell if you asked him.

Realising that he'd still not answered her and her expression was getting more and more livid, he decided now definitely wasn't the time to ask his question.

"Of course I have. You were explaining what happened to this dead chap, and of course I agree with everything you said." He smiled his most charming smile and hoped it might get him off the hook.

Chloe sighed and shook her head. She really didn't know why she even bothered. There was something off about him today, he'd been quieter than normal and while she'd been relishing in the silence on the drive here, now it was starting to worry her. What if there was something wrong? Is that why he looked like he was trying to tell her something? It wasn't like Lucifer to be nervous about opening his mouth and telling her what was on his mind. He did it pretty much every time they were together. She stood from her crouched position and motioned for him to follow her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, unable to stop herself from touching his arm.

The Devil swallowed nervously. Should he do it now? What if she said no? _Dammit_.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he blurted out.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the handsome club owner and started to walk away.

"I'll take that as a no then?" His voice sounded so child like and crushed that she froze mid step and spun around to face him.

The Devil stood with his hands stuffed into his pockets, shuffling from side to side and staring at the ground. Chloe was at a loss for words. _Seriously_? He had to be playing her.

"Are you being serious?" she asked, taking another step closer.

He gave a half hearted shrug, still unwilling to meet her gaze. For a moment he wished the ground would open up and swallow him. An unpleasant weight settled on his chest and he was finding it difficult to breathe. His hands were sweating and he had to rub them against the inside of his pockets. What the hell was the matter with him?

"Lucifer? Look at me."

When he finally, albeit reluctantly raised his head and met her gaze, Chloe found she couldn't say no to him. She'd never seen him look so defeated.

"Okay."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I said okay. You can take me on a date, but nothing too fancy Lucifer." Chloe let out a shriek of surprise when he hoisted her up into the air, his mega watt smile breaking down her reservations and she allowed herself a moment just to enjoy herself. He lowered her to the ground, still smiling and stepped back giving her space.

"You have my word, Chloe." He said.

"Come on then. We have to go talk to the victims family." She had no idea what she'd just let herself in for.

* * *

Chloe took a deep breath before she stepped off his private elevator and froze. When Lucifer had asked her out on a date, she could almost imagine the type of plans he'd be making for the two of them. The man couldn't seem to do anything low key and Chloe just wanted to have a nice, quiet night. So when he told her a car would pick her up at Seven PM on the dot, the Detective had no idea what to expect and it most certainly wasn't this.

Taking a few hesitant steps into the apartment her eyes wandered around the entire room taking in the sight of so many different types of flowers. They were everywhere, different colours and species, and the smell was utterly divine. She felt like she'd just walked into a garden.

"Lucifer?" she called out, stepping further into the room. Chloe smoothed down her dress and unconsciously fiddled with a lock of her hair.

"Just coming, darling. Won't be a second." He called out from his bedroom.

Chloe hoped he wasn't going to walk out butt naked again. At this point in time she wasn't exactly sure what her reaction would be. Walk back out the door, or jump his bones. Either seemed like a viable option.

She couldn't believe he'd done all this for her. Reaching out she plucked one of the roses and brought it to her nose, breathing in the sweet smell and smiling happily despite her hesitancy about this evening. It hadn't missed her attention that most of the flowers were a beautiful light blue colour, one that just happened to be her favourite and was supposed to be extremely difficult to purchase. How the hell did he know that was her favourite colour? It even matched the dress she wore tonight.

Lucifer suddenly appeared and she felt her throat go dry at the sight of him. Once again he was dressed to impress, he wore those dark fitted trousers and purple dress shirt that fitted him perfectly, the one she always thought looked amazing on him. Actually pretty much everything he wore looked amazing, but she'd never tell him that, his ego was big enough.

His dark gaze locked on to her, his lips quirking in a pleased grin as his eyes roved up and down her frame. She looked magnificent and before his brain had caught up, his legs were already carrying him forward. Lucifer stopped mere inches from her, his eyes darkening with desire. Instead of ravaging her right here and now, he forced himself to take a calming breath and stepped back, but not before taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

Chloe's cheeks flushed at his actions, a trail of fire working its way through her veins from the mere contact of his lips on her skin. Her heart thudding almost painfully against her chest.

"Come darling, I have the whole night planned out." He held out his hand, waiting patiently for her to take it and then he escorted her to his balcony.

"Oh my….." Chloe gasped, covering her mouth before she uttered the name he dreaded hearing. She wouldn't do that to him. Not when he'd obviously put a lot of effort into their night. She stared at the table which had been set on the balcony. Candles and flowers everywhere making it look like something out of a fairy tale and Chloe beamed at him and squeezed his hand. "This is beautiful, Lucifer."

The Devil cleared his throat, he'd been nervous about her reaction. "Really? It's not too much?" He felt himself relax when she shook her head, smiling affectionately at him. "That's a relief. Come on then, please take a seat." Being the perfect gentleman, he pulled out her chair and let her sit before pushing it back for her. Placing a gentle kiss on her head, he inhaled deeply, the smell of her lavender shampoo assaulting his senses, then he moved to his chair across from her. "You look absolutely stunning, Chloe."

She blushed again, and wondered if this was going to be the theme tonight. "Thanks," she replied, then turned the tables on him. "You don't look so bad yourself, Lucifer."

"Why thank you dear." He said with amusement dancing in his eyes. "Wine?"

"Yes, please."

Pouring each of them a glass, he placed the bottle back in the ice bucket and took a sip of his drink. He wasn't much of a wine drinker, he preferred his scotch but for tonight he'd settle for the crisp, dry white Chardonnay. He'd admit, it did leave a pleasant taste on his tongue.

Chloe was shocked how much she was enjoying herself and her Devilish partner had been the perfect host. They made small talk and he even asked her about her relationship with her mother and how it affected her growing up and for once he actually paid attention to what she said. There was no rolling his eyes or inappropriate jokes, he simply listened and offered some _decent'ish_ advice.

"I hope you're hungry, Chloe." Lucifer checked his watch and nodded to himself, calculating how much time they had between their starter and the main dish being ready.

Chloe sat back in the comfortable chair with her glass of wine and looked out over the city. It really was beautiful here, the view was breath-taking and she felt herself completely unwind. She had to give it to her partner, he was pulling out all the stops tonight. She turned her head toward the kitchen and was struck by the most incredible aroma of freshly cooked food. With no idea what he'd made for them, she twisted in her chair to look over at him. Her lips curled in a smile watching him move around the kitchen like a chef, towel over one shoulder and tasting the dish before grinning and smacking his lips together in satisfaction. With a soft chuckle she turned back in her seat and waited for him to appear.

It didn't take long. He brought over a basket of warm, fresh bread and then returned with a bowl of soup for them both. "Bon appetite."

Looking down at the orange coloured soup, Chloe's mouth began to water and she smiled in thanks before taking a hesitant taste. Her eyes widened in wonder and she had to stop herself from releasing a satisfied moan. She just knew the kind of reaction she'd get from Lucifer if she did that. It tasted incredible. "What is that?" she asked dragging another spoonful into her mouth and savouring the taste a second time.

Lucifer chuckled. "It's pumpkin soup, it's meant to be very rich and tasty and I can see by the almost empty bowl that you're clearly enjoying it."

She knew he was just joking with her, she hadn't eaten that much but she did slow down her intake. "It's lovely." They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate.

"So what's for our main meal?" she asked, intrigued.

"It a surprise, love. You'll just have to wait and see." He hadn't known how much he'd enjoy having this date as he'd never had one in his life before, but it was going spectacularly well, if he did say so himself.

"Did you make everything?"

Taking a sip of his own soup, he hummed with delight and nodded. "Of course I did. Can't be too careful, after what happened with Pops I like to handle all of my own food. You don't know what someone else is putting into it."

Chloe agreed, that was a very good point. Her partner was a man of many talents, he easily could have been a chef. "I'm impressed, Lucifer. I didn't think you had it in you."

"There are many things about me you don't know yet, Detective." He tilted his head as he gazed at her, his expression soft and relaxed. "And I hope one day you'll find out, Chloe."

Once the bowls were empty Lucifer deposited the dirty dishes in the sink and set about organising the main dish. First he took the salmon out of the oven, arranged the rice on the plate with precision and then placed the baked salmon on top. Then taking the fresh made fruity salsa he drizzled it over the top. Lips curling up with relief at how well it had turned out, he lifted both plates and headed back to the balcony, setting the plate down in front of his guest with a warm smile.

"There you go love. Enjoy."

Chloe thanked him and for the second time this evening her mouth started watering. Taking her first taste her eyes slipped closed and she groaned, so many flavours exploding in her mouth and with a start her eyes snapped open. Lucifer was staring at her, his eyes almost completely black and he swallowed audibly before dipping his head trying to compose himself. Once again his hands felt sweaty, and he rubbed them on his trouser legs, wondering what on earth she was doing to him? Finally he seemed to bring his body back under some semblance of control and he smirked wickedly at her.

"Better be careful love, releasing those sorts of sounds might get you into trouble."

The Detective swallowed nervously and nodded. "Sorry."

"No need to apologise, Chloe. Just remember I only have so much control before the temptation to take you here and now overwhelms me." His voice was husky and filled with a promise and once more Chloe nodded, feeling a fire burning low in her belly. A part of her wondered how she was going to make it through the rest of the night. It felt like the air around them was electrified and when she looked across at her partner she was startled to see him staring at her with an unreadable expression.

He blinked realising that he was making her uncomfortable and offered a polite smile.

"I hope the food has been to your liking because the desert is to die for."

She groaned internally. She definitely wasn't going to make it through this evening.

* * *

After a few more glasses of wine and Lucifer' delicious Devil' chocolate cake, they both moved inside. Chloe flopped on to his spacious sofa taking extra care not to spill her drink and watched as Lucifer walked passed her to sit at his piano. He set his own glass on the coaster which never seemed to move from the shiny surface and with practised fingers he started playing one of his favourite songs. Sipping her wine she watched his expert fingers dance effortlessly across the ivory keys, his head bobbing in time with the music and Chloe thought that she could spend forever just watching him play. It was so relaxing and her entire body began to loosen up as the music washed over her.

Lifting her glass she stood from her seat, wavering only slightly and walked over to stand behind him. Her hand resting on his shoulder and her gaze locked on this impossibly, perfect man.

As the song came to an end he spun easily to face her, his eyes glittering with amusement and desire. He reached for the glass in her hand, placing it next to his own and stood from the bench towering over her. With his finger he tilted her head, his dark gaze never wavering from her perfect lips and he felt the corners of his mouth tug upward when she swallowed. Her own eyes dropping to stare at his lips.

"You are quite the mystery, Detective," he whispered softly, clasping her shoulders and eyeing her mouth-watering lips. "You have no idea what you're doing to me. I think you're dangerous, Chloe"

She shivered in anticipation, not ready to make the first move but unwilling to push him away. "I'm not dangerous," she breathed.

He brought his face closer to hers and whispered. "You are to me." And then somehow, against all her reasons why this was a bad idea, they were kissing. Chloe's eyes slipped closed, the world around her fading. All that mattered was the taste of his mouth, a mixture of wine and chocolate. There was a fierceness in his kiss, a desperation and she answered, because she was just as hungry for him. Chloe didn't stop him when he pulled her to him. One arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer, and his other hand slid up the back of her neck, getting entangled in her hair. He took his lips away from her mouth, gently trailing kisses down to her neck. Chloe tipped her head back, gasping when his focus returned to her mouth. There was an animalistic quality that sent shock waves through the rest of her body."

Feeling that they were getting a bit ahead of themselves she pushed him back slightly, enough to catch her breath but still close enough to resume kissing him. Her hands rested lightly on his chest feeling the steady thump of his heart beneath her fingertips. "Wow," her voice stuttered and she felt her face flush, and she knew it wasn't just the wine making her feel this way. Man, he was a good kisser.

He cupped her face with both hands and leaned in once again, eyes lingering for only a second, waiting for her to push him away and when she didn't deny him, his lips were on hers once more, teasing, playing, tasting, kissing and she was sure that everything inside of her filled with light. When he finally pulled away, Chloe was breathless and a little light headed. He nuzzled her ear playfully. "Now that was thrilling."

"You got that right." She chuckled and pulled him in again.

The Devil grinned against her lips, enjoying the feel of her pressed against him and he found he couldn't get enough of her. Her taste, her smell, her skin. He wanted more and he wanted it now. Lifting her effortlessly, she squeaked in surprise, her legs automatically wrapping around his lean waist as he carried her to his bedroom. She couldn't even say that she didn't want this, for months now the man was the only thing on her mind. It was almost like he had some sort of power over her.

He laid her gently on the bed, his hand cupping her face and pressing his lips once more to hers. His dark gaze was filled with adoration and he whispered against her lips. "Let me love you, Chloe."

Chloe finally let her inhibitions go, surrendering herself to the Devil as he worshipped her body in a way she had never experienced before. His lips left trails of fire in their wake, and talented fingers had her screaming in pleasure. Chloe lost count of how many times he brought her to the peak of ecstasy, but he held off, not letting her fall into blissful oblivion until she thought she might go mad. Her entire body was shaking, her breaths coming out in stuttered pants and she didn't think she could form any coherent words so she simply growled. Conveying her need.

Lucifer chuckled and using those talented fingers her world exploded in light, her cries of pleasure echoing through the apartment and for once she was pleased that he stayed so many floors up from the club below.

In one smooth movement he was inside her and Chloe moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders at the feeling of completeness and delighting in the grunts escaping his lips as he moved. And he continued to bring her to climax again, and again, and again.

* * *

As she lay staring up at the ceiling she realised he hadn't been lying when he said he had tremendous stamina. They'd gone at it for hours and Chloe was almost certain that she would be unable to walk for the next day or so. She might need to call in sick. Turning her head to her companion she felt her lips quirk at how innocent he seemed in his sleep. His dark hair mussed from her fingers and his long dark lashes resting against his pale cheeks. He was a very handsome man. It sometimes confused her why he was so dogged in his pursuit of her. The young women he usually had handing off each arm were far more prettier than her, and yet he wanted _her._ She couldn't understand it. Lucifer could have anyone he wanted, he usually did until she had come along. Her thoughts were spiralling now. Would this mean he was done with her? Now they'd crossed that line, would he go back to the way he always had been? She didn't want this to ruin what they had.

She almost jumped when his rumbling tone broke through her thoughts. "Quiet down, love."

"What?"

"I can hear you thinking. Stop worrying." He opened his eyes and smiled softly at her. "We're fine. Nothing will change. Well, perhap more sex," he said with a wicked smirk.

She laughed, slapping his arm playfully before nuzzling closer to his warmth. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer so that her head was resting on his chest and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Go to sleep Chloe. You can go back to worrying in the morning if you must."

She smirked against his chest, pressing her lips against the smooth skin before letting her eyes slide shut. She found herself wondering that if this was what a first date was like with him then what the hell was planned for a second date? She felt more than heard his soft chuckle as it rumbled through his entire being and made her feel all warm and sated.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" She could hear the smile in his voice, and knew that he was delightling at her confusion.

"How did you-?" she started only to be cut off with his. "I'm the Devil, darling."

Shaking her head fondly she curled into his side, resting her hand on his stomach and her head pillowed on his chest. She listened to the rhythmic sound of his heart beating against her ear and let it lull her into a peaceful slumber.

The End


End file.
